saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helene Argyris
is a Draco player of Endless Utopia Online. She is the Lady of REDACTED and the current Dragon Queen. Appearance Helene is a young woman of incredible beauty. She is quite tall for a female, standing 1.85 mts tall. She has gleaming reptile blue eyes, white skin, long eyelashes, glossy pink lips and long white hair that is often styled in an extravagant way. On her temples, she has a couple of horns, which serve as her crown. She has a pale skin and a very womanly and voluptuous figure, with big breasts, slim waist, pronounced hips and slender legs. Her exotic and bewitching beauty is famous across Agea, and many players consider her the most beautiful female player in the game. Her three sizes are 103-60-91. She has over a hundred of attires in the game, but she is almost always seen wearing a white sleeveless top, elbow length sleeves, and a white robe that hangs from her waist, exposing her midriff. She wears golden pieces of jewelry on her neck, beneath her breasts, and bracelets near her shoulders. Personality Helene is naturally gentle, polite and kind-hearted, but she is also strong, prideful and filled with determination. She has a natural charisma that people that look at her feel. Even dragons calm down when she is close. She is usually kind and tries to avoid conflict if possible. However, when she sees no other choice, she can become ruthless. She loves her people and sees them as her children, and believes that it is her responsibility as the queen to take care of them. As any mother would, she can become furious if she perceives threats to them. She can be merciless with those she considers her enemies, but she is very compassionate and grateful to those she considers her allies or those who are loyal to her. Helene is intelligent and quick to learn, but she can be quite stubborn in her beliefs. Well aware of her attractive physique, she can occasionally be teasing, using her female charms to get whatever she wants, or just for fun. She can be quite teasing to both men and women. Background Helene was born in Sparta, Greece. At some point in her life, she started playing EUO, and quickly gained prominence as a strong player and a charismatic leader. She became the leader of a major uprising against the tyrannical Dragon King at the time, afterwards known as the Dragon's Civil War otherwise known as "Helene's Rebellion". After winning, she assumed the mantle of the new Dragon Queen. Relationships Abilities *'Race:' Draco *'Aera-type:' TBA *'Occupation:' Dragon Queen As strong as she is beautiful, Helene's combat prowess earned her the title of Dragon Queen. She is skilled in all six elements, especially on fire. She has also learned it's enhanced forms, Lightning and Sun, and some of it's combined forms, such as Scorch and Magma. Even when she is quite skilled in all these elements, she is more famous for creating the element "Blue Fire", by altering regular Fire by using Energy Bending. The result is a fire that is more powerful and intense than the regular orange, yellow and red. She has become incredibly skilled in the usage of this element. Helene has also shown remarkable prowess in the usage of Energy Bending. Most notably, she used Altering to change her skin by using the technique Dragonscale. This makes her completely immune to regular fire and heat. It should be noted that Helene has little to no skill with any weapon, as she preferred to focus her training on her Aera rather than on weapons. To battle, she rides the dragon Azulyan, "the white dread". A legendary white dragon with blue eyes that, same as she, breathes out blue fire. Trivia *Etymology: **Helene (Ελενη) is the greek for "Helen", what means "torch" or "corposant". Her namesake, Helen of Troy, was regarded as the most beautiful woman in ancient Greece. **Argyris (Αργυρης) means "silver" in greek. *Helene is mostly based on Daenerys Targaryen. *Many players have declared their love for Helene and their desire to marry her in-game. Though she felt flattered on each occasion, she refused them all. *Helene's bears some resemblance to Quinella, as both of them have long silver hair and voluptuous figure. Category:EUO Player Category:Character Category:Female Category:Draco (EUO) Category:EUO Race Leaders